As electronic devices having a WLAN function such as notebook computers, mobile phones, and the like, have become popularized and conveniently carried around, people are increasingly access the Internet to handle personal work in an outdoor space, as well as in offices or residential areas, or in various spaces to obtain various types of information.
In order for a user to go on Internet in such an outer space, the user should wirelessly access the Internet, and one of functions enabling the wireless Internet is a hotspot (AP) function.
A hotspot function refers to a function of causing an electronic device to be an access point ((AP) like wireless sharer to provide the Internet to an electronic device (for example, the iPad, a notebook computer, a smartphone, etc.) having a WLAN function.
In the related art, in order to access a portable terminal having a hotspot function, access permission should be obtained by inputting a preset encryption key.
With this method, however, a user should remember the encryption key all the time, and when the user cannot remember the encryption key, accessing is cumbersome or impossible. Also, when the encryption key is hacked, an unverified external device may access to cause a problem in terms of security.